


I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart

by mellodywrites



Category: Hungry Hearts (2014)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Jude beats the hell out of you and it turns you on.
Relationships: Jude (Hungry Hearts)/Reader, Jude (Hungry Hearts)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before, nor is this something I would really read but idk I just felt really compelled to write this so um ya here it is

The door slammed shut with a harsh bang, "Fuck!"

Whipping your head around to your husband, Jude, you saw how tense and flushed his face was with anger. Rushing over to him in an effort to soothe him, you rub your hands over his chest and kiss his cheek, but your face falters when you notice that doesn't help. Jude stood there, chest heaving as he breathed heavily through his nose, staring off into the distance.

You have been wanting to try something for a while now, and you felt like now was as good of a time as any.

Pushing yourself up next to his ear, you whisper, "hit me Jude". Suddenly his eyes widen as his attention homes in on you, staring at you incredulously wondering why you would ask such a thing but you gaze up at him pleading, and there's this glimmer in his eyes. Gripping his sweater, you tell him more sternly, "hit me."

In an instant Jude shoves you off of him and before you can react a sharp slap echoes through the room as your cheek stings. He then grabs you by the chin roughly and snarls, "you want me to fucking hit you bitch? Huh?"

"Yes" you wheeze, still breathless from the force of the slap.

Squeezing your jaw tightly in his large paw, Jude takes a moment to press a sweet kiss to your lips, then brings his knee to your gut sending you back onto the floor with a grunt. "I'm gonna do more than hit you my love."

Your husband strides over to you, kicking you in the stomach, making your cunt throb as you groaned in pain. Delivering a other harsh blow to your gut, Jude picks you up by the hair causing you to squeal but it doesn't deter him as he punches you in the nose. Choking out a sob, you checked your nose to see blood dripping out of it before Jude grabs you by the tits and forces you against the wall. "Fucking dirty whore." His grip gets tighter making you squirm, "Do you think I give a single fuck about you? Because I don't. You're worthless. A worthless little cumbucket." He pushes his body further into you, crushing you between him and the wall. Leaning into your ear, he sneers, "and I'm gonna take what I fucking damn well please."

Pushing himself off of you, he grabs you by the neck throwing you to the floor before straddling your tummy, gripping your wrists with one hand and completely pinning you to the hardwood floor. With his other hand, Jude rips your shirt open, slapping and groping your tits, roughly tugging your nipples between his thumb and index finger even flicking them a few times, his hand then slides up to your neck and squeezes hard. Gasping for air and almost on the verge of passing out, you start crying and Jude leans down and starts licking them up before biting your cheek. "I want you to resist." He growls.

You were confused at first, but when he released your wrists and choke hold on you, gasping heavily as you tried to regain consciousness, Jude shuffled down your body ripping your pants off, you understood. You began writhing and whimpering, "Stop". He paid you no mind as he tore your panties apart. "Stop Jude!"

"Fucking shut up!"

Twisting about, you tried to make an escape but he grabbed onto your hips, dug his nails in pulling you back to him, forcing your legs open as he took his dick out.

Not even bothering to finger you he shoved his thick, hard cock inside of you and began thrusting into you. "Think you can run from me? Huh bitch? You're not going anywhere you dumb cunt" he slapped you hard again as he picked up his pace, fucking into you.

Tears kept pouring down your cheeks, you begged him to stop but he covered your mouth with his hand and continued to use you. Curling his fingers, Jude dug his nails back into your skin as you screamed from the pain, moaning when he saw a drop of blood drip down your bruised cheek. "Shit, I love seeing you bleed. It makes me so hard, maybe I should hit you more often." Wailing and scratching at him to get off you, it only made him more determined to fuck you harder. Seeing your tears mix with your blood had Jude growling animalistically as he pounded your cunt, "Fucking cum whore, do it or I swear I'll fucking rip you apart. Cum!".

Releasing his tight grip on your cheek, he raised his hand and backhanded you, almost instantaneously you came, gushing onto his cock which in turn triggered his own orgasm as he groaned, filling you up. He then gripped your hair tightly, making you cry out as the last remnants of his cum dripped into you. Jude pressed his forehead against yours before sticking his tongue out to lick up the mixture of metallic blood and salty tears staining your bruised and battered face.

When he finished, Jude pulled out and sat back up onto his calves, his face softened as he looked you over. You laid there motionless, bruised, weeping and shaking. Leaning forward, Jude picked you up in his arms and held you close to him, "Thank you darling." He murmured, gently taking your chin in his hand, kissing you delicately.

"Anything for you".


End file.
